stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Takila Mak
| occupation = | title = | stationed = | rank = | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Takila Mak was a former Novachron sentinel who was stationed on Earth fifteen hundred years before the 24th century. (Star Trek: Defiant) The Novachrons are a race with long life spans related to the El-Aurians. After several hundred years, he gave up on being recalled and started doing things that he was not allowed to do by his people. He joined various Earth covert operations until Earth developed Warp drive. He then went adventuring throughout the galaxy earning a name for himself and enjoyed an independent lifestyle. In the 24th century, he decided to join Starfleet and became a junior officer aboard the . ''Star Trek: The Section 31 Files'' timeline In an alternative timeline that came about by the temporal tampering of a being known as Regeant, he and several of his shipmates were compelled to join Section 31 after they offered them sanctuary from the Betazoid Assassin Guild. They had rescued his friend Matthew Marinas from the guild and as a result they were marked for death. He became the first officer of the Section 31 starship, , the first of the covert , under the command of Captain Dalonna. He is eventually given command of the second vessel of the Kindred class, the . However, the being who took command of that ship was actually The Destroyer, who had been using Mak's image as a template and believed itself to be Mak at the time. The real Mak was trapped in a room of a Novachron ship he had discovered earlier and was in stasis. After the destruction of the Tremere on a mission and under the influence of Regeant, the Destroyer remembered what it was and assumed the role of the God of the Divine Celestrial Imperium, a group of worlds that seceded from the Federation under the leadership of the Genie race. The Destroyer's purpose was to dominate all worlds to his will and defeat the plague known as The Infection by destroying any worlds that contaminated it. He was defeated by the combined forces of Section 31, the Klingon fleet, and a coalition of temporal factions. The real Mak was then rescued. Mak then attempted to retire from Section 31, but was brought back in after an ordeal on the Romulan prison world Rura Penthe. After the Infection took its toll on the galaxy and the subsequent Federation Civil War, Takila Mak was set up and sent to a prison world of the One True Federation, AKA Equity Corps. (Star Trek: Lost Frontier) He survived there for ten years and was retrieved by the crew of the new "original" Federation and joined their crew on a paid contract basis. He was later apparently killed by a female member of his own race. Background information *Takila Mak is a creation of the fan fiction author and voice actor, Mark Kalita. External link * Mak, Takila Mak, Takila Mak, Takila